


You'll Be Home For Christmas

by suzyjuuzou



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, i can't write happy things, it's still sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzyjuuzou/pseuds/suzyjuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juuzou doesn't know what to get Shinohara for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Home For Christmas

Juuzou liked the snow, but in moderation. For late-December, the light dusting of it was perfect to him; it tinted his cheeks and the tip of his nose pink. Though technically colder, the snow made him feel a bit warmer inside. He wasn't quite sure what that meant.

Outside of work, Juuzou never wandered into the city much. Shinohara, he remembered, once said something about liking Christmas, so he thought it fit to venture out in hopes of finding some sort of present for his partner. It wasn't his strong suit. Juuzou had never bought a gift for anyone before, and he wasn't sure what exactly constituted as one either. All he knew was that he wanted to find something that really stood out to him and practically screamed Shinohara's name. 

He dodged in and out of stores decorated with holiday spirit, but nothing really caught his eye. There was nothing that reminded him of his beloved superior. 

In one store, Juuzou ran into First-Class Akira Mado who complimented the striped scarf he had wrapped around his neck and tucked into a coat. He quickly thanked her and asked for an opinion on what to get Shinohara, but she only frowned and said that Suzuya had to decide that for himself. This only left him even more indecisive. 

What he was able to decide on, though, was that he wanted a snack. He dipped into a café that he commonly visited with Shinohara and sighed, shaking the snow from his damp hair and removing his coat. The air was sweet with the smell of fresh baked goods and confectionaries.

Juuzou ordered a cupcake and sat at his usual spot. He looked out the window for a while, but didn't touch the cupcake. It just didn't quite feel right without Shinohara sitting across from him. Juuzou sighed in a sad way, but quickly covered it up with a smile. He knew that what he was doing would surely make Shinohara happy in the end, so it was okay if he was here without him.

It was as he was taking his first bite of the cupcake that he locked his eyes on what was definitely the most perfect present for his partner. It was just a mug, but it was a mug from their favorite café to visit together. Juuzou suddenly didn't feel as though he had time to finish his cupcake and left it at his table as he hastily made his way to purchase the mug. 

The girl behind the counter looked at it with a questioning glance, and asked Juuzou how old he was, but he only ignored her and bought it regardless. 

He hummed the entire way back to headquarters, smiling and just generally in a chipper mood at having found what he believed to be the perfect gift for Shinohara. Haise was in the elevator and was very delighted to see Juuzou, but he also could tell that Juuzou was in a rush to get back to he and Shinohara's office, so Haise didn't talk to him for long. 

Taking the mug out of its bag and placing it on Shinohara's desk, he turned it so that the words on the side could be read. Then, he lit the few candles in front of Shinohara's portrait and smiled with teary eyes. 

"Merry Christmas, Shinohara-san," he whispered, entirely positive that his partner would have been ecstatic to receive the mug with "#1 Dad" printed on the side.

**Author's Note:**

> Shinohara's dead, just in case you didn't catch that. 
> 
> Sorry that it's so short!
> 
> Does anyone like Haikyuu!! because I'm tempted to write Haikyuu!! fics. 
> 
>  
> 
> **taking requests!**


End file.
